Larry's Girlfriend
by AngelOfLightDarkRubySapphire
Summary: Sweet Young, Larry Koopa gets a girlfriend. but what will his dad say about it? find out in this sweet lil story. has cussing, so I changed the rating. YES I KNOW THAT THERE ARE MISTAKES IN THIS STORY TOO! THANK YOU -
1. Chapter 1

The Koopalings and Bowser huddled for a plan to defeat the Mario bros.

"What shall we do now, king dad?" asked Larry, the youngest Koopaling of all.

"Well, My Koopalings, Since it's Princess Peach's brithday, I say we give her a Birthday Cake surprise!" Bowser Said.

All of the Koopalings cheered.

"Yeah! Let's hide in the cake!" Iggy added. "I want to eat it!"

"No! no eating the cake until After we get the princess over to this castle! don't eat it!"

"Okay..."Iggy muttered.

"Kamek! Get the Cake ready!" Bowser shouted.

"Yes sire!"

Larry gulped, as the cake the Koopalings pushed the Cake towards the outside of the castle.

_What if I see some pretty girl there...or.._

"Hey! Larry!" his brother,Roy snapped him out of his day dream.

"Oh yes!?" He quickly glanced around.

"Get in the Cake so I can ring this door bell!" He shouted.

Larry gulped, and hopped in the cake.

"Now for the the cake surpise!" Roy snickered.

He rang the door bell and hid in the cake.

Two toads came out and read the note:

_Dear Peach, I sent you a birthday cake, happy B-day love Mario_

"Oh Mario send this cake! Let's bring it in!" Toad 1 said.

"Okay!" replied Toad 2.

They pushed the cake into the castle.

"Oh Mario thank you for everything! This is the best B-day I ever had!" Peach said, giving him a kiss.

"Thank a you, Princess!" Mario replied, smiling.

"Open ours next!" Princess Selena said. She had looked like Daisy, but had longer hair (In buns like Sailor Moon,) and wore a long Lavander colored Dress with a dash of Sky blue at the tips and bottom of the dress.

"Please!?" Her younger Sister, Rose added. she had Pink hair like Chibi-usa (from Sailor moon) that was in pigtails, and wore a long Blue dress (Similar to Rosaline's) and had the Blue sky colored eyes.

"Okay," Peach said beginning to unravel the gift.

"Hey! Princess! Mario has send a cake!" Toad 1 said.

"Oh really!?" Selena's eyes grew big.

"huh?" Mario muttered in confusion. He did not send this cake, but who did?

"Oh wow!" Rose said, looking at the cake.

"Oh.." Peach said smiling. "Thank you, Mario!"

"Um...your a welcome..." Mario muttered.

Rose and Selena hopped onto the cake. "Fuzzy stuff in the cake!" Selena said.

"And Other Fuzzy things too! I wonder if it's eatable!" Rose added.

"Let's eat then!" Luigi said smiling.

"yay!" both girl screamed in happiness.

"Us too!" voices said from inside the cake.

"huh!?" Mario and Luigi exchanged glances.

"Rose! Selena! Get down from there!" Princess Said.

The Koopalings jumped from the Cake instanely, and lifted the cake up.

"Oh no!" Mario said jumping up.

They threw the cake over peach, and ran out of the Castle.

Mario and Luigi took off.

"Oh no!" Toad 1 said, taking the cannon.

"Let's help them!" Toad 2 stuck some items in it, and watched it blast off.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi headed outside.

"Mario!" Peach yells.

"Smell ya later, Suckers!" Roy says as they take off.

"huh?"

"Sh!" Rose says, and waved to her father.

Mario and Luigi sigh. "We need to get My daughters back before..."

"Before what!?" A voice says from behind them.

"Oh...D-daisy..."

"YOU LET OUR CHILDREN BE TAKEN BY BOWSER'S KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!" She shouted at him angry.

"*GULP* we'll get em back..." Mario gulps.

"YOU'D BETTER!" Daisy shouted again. "My poor babies must be scared!" she turns around and begins to cry, Mario and Luigi make their escape and go find Peach,Rose, and Selena.

"I can't hang on!" Muttered Rose.

"Come! Don't slip up now!" Selena replied in a whisper.

"Did you guys hear something?" Roy asked.

"No, must of been your hearing." Larry said, shrugging.

"SHUT UP!" Roy said, knocking him down from the clown car, also making it bump.

"Whoa!" Rose said, losing her grip, and falling.

"ROSE!" Selena yelled, causing the Koopalings to look back.

"OH no..." Selena said.

"Look! a stowaway!" Iggy Said.

"I'm hear to save Peach!" Selena growled.

"With only one of ya! you can't!" Roy teased.

"Yes I can!" Selena said angrily.

"You can battle us if your hanging!" Wendy added.

"Oh yeah..." Selena muttered.

"I take it your coming with us then!" Ludwig intrupped her, as he pulled her into the car.

"Hey!" Selena said kicking him. "I don't like to be handled like that!"

"Selena! Get out of here!" Peach said.

"No way, and leave you here! I won't!" She replied, kicking Roy.

Lemmy tried to hit her, but missed, and almost fell out of the car.

"Let' Peach go!" she kicked Roy twice in the hand.

"Ouch! Those stupid high heels!" He growled rubbing his hands.

"Peach, let's go!" Selena said grabbing the princess.

Before they could jump,Iggy tackled her, causing her to lose her grip on the mushroom princess, and fall.

"Peach!" Selena cried as the reptile laughed with insanity. She was mad, and kicked Iggy in the face. As they landed she landed on her feet, standing head tohead with him.

"You jerk! I losted her!"

"As long as dad's happy, then so am I." Iggy replied.

"I hate you! I'm getting her back, even if it mean skipping levels!"

"I can't let you do that, Selena!" He laughed.

"Shut up! your not the boss of me!" She said, jumping over a block.

Iggy used his magic, to block the path.

"HEY!" Selena screamed at him. "UNBLOCK WITH PATHWAY! NOW!"

"No can do!" Iggy said. "You cannot save her! I won't let you!"

She kicked him in the face again, and took his wand.

"Now leave me alone! You stupid jerk face!" She said, unblocking the path and moving on.

Iggy got up again, and took his wand, blocking the path way again.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!"

He hit her on the head, knocking her out.

"Now she will be less bother some to me."

Rose entered the spooky castle.

"This place is huge! it's like a maze!" she said to herself.

"Who Dares enter MY castle!?" A spooky voice asked, it frightening her.

"Show your self! I'm not afraid of you!" Rose stood up with courage.

"I'm right behind you-" the voice cut off as she turned around.

"Who are you!" She asked, placing her hands on her hip.

"I...I'm Larry..."Larry muttered, blushing.

"Hey! What's the matter? I thought5m you were scary and mean!" Rose said.

"..."

"Hey are you listening-...huh?"

Larry was looking at the ground by her feet.

"What are you staring at!?" She shouted at him.

"Um...well...I...just...think that...your...cute..."

Rose began to blush. "cute..."

She began to back off. _I'm at the edge of a cliff. who is this guy!? _

"I won't hurt you." Larry said, looking up at her.

_Well he is cute and all, but...but..._

Rose was scared, happy, and blushing. this was too much for one young lady like her self.

_What shall I say to him!? Oh Selena! I hope that you aren't hurt in anyway!_

Well that's it for part ! I hop you enjoyed it. BTW: Which is your Favortive Koopaling?

Mines is Iggy and Larry :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I only own Rose and Selena

"What's your name?" Larry asked Rose.

"I'm Rose. and you are?" Rose asks.

"I'm Larry."

Rose took a step forward. "I'm glad to meet you."

Larry smiled and extened his hand. she pulled forward and grabbed his hand. She though he was going to shake it, but instead pulled her closer, and held onto her with his other arm.

"Larry! what are you doing?" asked Rose,blushing.

"I'll show you!" He said, taking her into his battle room.

"Oh wow!" Rose said, glancing round the room.

"It's nice isn't it. I build it myself." Larry said standing up proudly.

Rose hopped out of his arms, and leaped on the floor boards that were moving up and down.

"This is fun!" She said jumping up and down.

Larry Smiled and bounced with her.

Rose was excited and saw getting dizzy too. _ah, why are these things so dizzying?_

"So!" Larry intrupped her thoughs.

"Yea?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15, and you?"

"I'm also 15."

"Sweet! I love these things so much, that I'd-"

Rose fell over because of her dizziness. _Oh I'm Soooo Dizzy! _

Larry Jumped off, and grabbed Rose. "Are you okay."

"I'll be fine, as long as the room stops moving." Rose replied.

Surely enough Mario is um...on his way?

"Mario! I think we are lost!" Tanooki Luigi said.

"Shut up! We're not lost!" Tanooki Mario replied.

"But Mario! we've been in this forest for HOURS!" Luigi Shouted 'hours'

"Luigi! If you think we're lost! then you lead!" Mario shouted back at his brother.

"Fine!" Luigi growled and Led the way out.

Much later they we're out.

"see I told you!" Luigi laughed.

Mario ignored him and glanced at the castle.

"Let's go beat Larry!" Mario told Luigi and they ran inside.

Larry placed Rose on the bed, and sighed. His wand rang and he answered it:

"Hel-"

"HAS MARIO INVADED YOU CASTLE YET!?" Bowser screamed.

"Not yet."

"YOU BETTER KILL HIM THE MOMENT HE GETS HERE!"

"Yes, King dad..."

Bowser clicked off, and Larry sighed. _Oh great! I fight! I'm not ready for this! this was a bad idea! I should have never been in this!_

Rose got up, and glanced around. "Hi Larry."

Larry spun around to see her. "Rose..."

"Larry, what's wrong, you seem upset about something. You'll awfully pale too..."

"I'm...I'm fine..." He lied.

She walked over to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah?" He said, feeling an embressed mark on his head.

"Hm..."

Larry grabbed her hips, and leaned in closer.

"Rose...I...love you..."

"Larry..." She said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

His lips crashed down are her. Rose felt herself tighten. _This is the first time I actually,,,,kissed someone..._

Larry hugged Rose. "I never want you to leave me."

"I don't want to leave either." Rose replied.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

Rose let go of Larry, and turned around.

"Tanooki Mario is here!" Mario shouted.

"And his sidekick, Tanooki Luigi!"

"Mario! Dad!" Rose said.

"Rose!" Luigi said, running up to her.

"Don't touch her!" Larry said, hitting him.

"Larry! Don't do that to my dad! Please don't!" Rose cried.

"Luigi!" Tanooki Mario shouted, charging for Larry, and hitting him.

"Mario!" Rose said running to Larry.

"Rose, get out of my way! I'm going to kill him!"

"No! I can't let you do that!"

"Why not!?" He growled at her.

"Because...Because I love him!" She said looking up at him, with tears in his eyes.

"I cannot let him-"

"Please Listen to me,Mario!" Larry choked. "I'm only doing this because of him!"

"Who!?" Mario growled.

"*cough!* Bowser! He's the one who wants us to stop you, but when I saw Luigi's cute daughter, I changed my mind. please! I want to live happily with her."

"But Rose..."

"Listen Father. I finally know where I belong." Rose said. "Faith has taken me here! I'm 15, I'll be fine. Just go rescue Peach!"

Mario nodded towards Luigi, and rose ran up to him and hugged him. "I'll always love you!"

"I Love you too!" Luigi said, hugging her tightly.

"Bye father! I'll miss you!"

"Bye!" He said, leaving.

She turned to Larry. "Larry, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine..." He said getting up and hugging her.

"HEY!" screamed Selena.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"WHY THE HELL AM I TIED!? I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO!"

"I can't let you save the princess!" Iggy replied.

"I Hate you..."

"I can tell..."

"Mario will come and save me!"

"So what!?" I'm going to kick his living ass!"

"Sure you will! I bet I can kick your ass!

"You can't!" Iggy turned.

"yea I can!" Selena replied, sticking her touge out.

Iggy untied her, and she ran.

"HEY!" He shouted, chasing after her.

"A Fire power flower!" Shouted Selena, grabbing it and throwing fire at Iggy.

"WHOA! OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Iggy shouted and throw fire at her back.

What will happen? find out next time in chapter 3. BTW, can you guys PLZ give me some more ideas pLZ? comment if you have one thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY OWN ROSE AND SELENA**

"Peach, please marry me!" Bowser said, giving her a rose.

"No! I will not!" Peach said refusing.

"Fine, then stay in there forever until you rot!" Bowser growled and walked away.

"Now for my escape." She muttered and pushed a part of the wall that was loose. then pushed another part, then escaped through the hole.

"See ya, sucker! I'm rescuing my own ass!" Peach teased.

One of the gaurds noticed that she escaped, and ran to tell Bowser.

"BOWSER! PEACH HAS ESCAPED!" Shouted the gaurd.

Bowser grabbed his collar and shook him, furiously. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Um...she escaped..." he repeated, in a muttered voice.

Bowser throw him on the ground. "Go get jr! NOW!"

The guard ran out.

"I should have watched her, but that stupid guard let her out! He shall be punished." Bowser muttered to himself. "And I cannot let Mario reach her, or..."

"Daddy! what is it that you want!?" His son interrupted him.

"Son, I want you to chase after Peach. She has escaped from here."

" replied, taking off.

"Guard!" Bowser shouted, and made that guard jump.

"Yes, Sire?"

"You shall be cleaning the Chain Chomp cages tonight, understand!? and that will be your job from now on! GOT THAT!?"

"Yes, sir..." the Guard said, without complaining. And after all he's worked for to get a higher rank...he's gone back to a lower rank. oh how brutal Bowser...

* * *

><p>Selena was having way too much fun with Iggy. "You're aiming sucks!"<p>

"SHUT UP!" Iggy growled, trying to shoot fire at her again.

She dodged it, and threw fire at him. "Wait...why the hell am I doing this? I think I should run now..."

Iggy laughed, and threw more fire at her, but she was actually already out of the castle.

"That sucker!" Laughed Selena, running away from the castle.

Iggy was at the entrance when he threw fire at her, and began chasing her.

"Damn! leave me the hell alone!" Selena said, firing back.

"Can't!" Iggy replied, throwing a huge fire ball.

"Oh crap!" She was hit, losing her power, and casing her to trip.

Iggy caught her, and dragged her back to the castle.

"Let me go!" Selena kicked and struggled.

"No can do!"

Iggy dragged her back to the castle. "I HATE YOU! HATE YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"Shut up! No matter what, I can't let you escape! The Princess will marry King dad."

"Bowser is a piece of shit! I don't care what the fuck he says! I will be rescuing Peach! today is her B-day! there's no way I'll let you ruin this day!"

He slapped her. "WHAT THE HELL! DON'T FUCKING SLAP ME!"

"Don't you ever call King dad a piece of shit!" Iggy said, in her face.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Selena shouted back. "JUST LET ME GO!"

Iggy turned his back. "No!"

Selena sighed, and gave up before she lost her voice. _I have to find a way to escape, another way..._

* * *

><p>Tanooki Mario was on his way to world 2, um...who's world was that again? Oh yeah! Roy Koopa!<p>

"Mario, I think we should skip these levels and go on to Roy's castle? These levels are stupid!" Luigi sighed.

"But Luigi, these Levels are super fun!" Mario replied jumping on a goomba. (OH HOW MEAN MARIO!)

Luigi sighed, and followed him.

* * *

><p>OKAY AFTER ALL OF THAT! LET'S SEE HOW LARRY AND ROSE ARE DOING!<br>KIDS:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

"LAAAAAAAAAAARY!" A voice called.

"Yes King dad?" he picked up his wand.

"HAVE YOU KILLED MARIO!?" Shouted his father.

"No, he got out of my grasp."

"HE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Sorry king dad, he was too much for me..." Larry muttered.

"Larry! who are you talking to?" Rose called from the shower room.

"WHO IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Bowser shouted.

"Oh...um...my...girlfriend..."Larry replied, blushing.

"YOUR...GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLFRIEND!?" Bowser almost shouted his lounges out.

"Yeah, I have one..."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Why? you got Peach."

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED IN CAPTURING MARIO!"

"Dad! I love her! She cute, and funny too! So you can't tell me what to do! If I love her then I will stay with her! Just leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Larry said to his father, knowing he'd get beaten later.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THE TONE WITH ME SON! WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOUR GETTING YOUR ASS BEAT!" Bowser shouted.

"I don't care! I just want to be happy!" he said, even though he did care. He threw his wand on his bed, and sighed.

Rose came out of the shower, with a towel over of body. "Who were you taking to?"

"My dad..." Larry said,blushed.

"Oh Bowser is a mean! That jerk! I hope Mario teaches him a lesson." Rose growled.

"He said that when I come to the castle, I'm going to get my ass beat."

"I won't let him! That jerk!" She put a fist in the air.

"Why don't you get some close on?" Larry replied.

"Oh yeah!" She said, running into the shower and slipping on the water that was on the floor. "OUCH!"

Larry laughed, and then she did too.

A little later, Larry and Rose sat in the room. " Larry?"

"Yeah," He replied back.

"I really do want to stay with you, forever. Your really sweet."

"Me too. Your nicer than my sister, who only care about herself." Larry replied, hugging her.

"Now only if Bowser could understand how we feel..." She sighed.

"My dad only cares for capturing Peach. I don't understand how he STILL can't see that she's not in love with him."

"Maybe he needs glasses..." giggled Rose.

"He is blind as a bat. He can't even see that far." Larry smiled.

What did make of Peach you ask? Well...

* * *

><p>"Ludwig!" Peach said, standing a few inches away from her. Peach was on her way back from Bowser's Castle, when she met up with him. Great! another nobody to stand in her way.<p>

"What are you doing here? Did you not like dad's hospitality?" He asked.

"Shut up! I'm only here so I can get back to my mushroom kingdom!" Peach replied.

"I'm afraid the king says I can't let you pass."

She hit a block, with a Tanooki suit. "Well Then I came here to stop you! because Tanooki Peach is here!" (Does a Sailor Moon pose! XD)

"Have a taste of this!" Ludwig swung his wand down, and aimed his magic as Peach.

She moved out of the way. "Try again! You missed!"

He shot two beams, and yet missed her again.

Peach came up to him, and hit him with her tail. "I've gotta run!"

"Not so fast, Princess!" He said, stopping her. "I'm not giving up so easily."

"Fine." She said. "I quit."

"What? Your giving yourself to me?"

"Yep, go ahead and take me away." Peach said, holding her arms out.

"...Are you tricking me!?" Ludwig asked, putting his wand down.

"Nope. I want to finally go back to him, and tell him that I hate him, he's stupid, and I'll never be his bride!" Peach replied, taking off.

Ludwig picked up his wand and turned her into stone.

"Now you have to get back to king dad..." He snickered.

Well she did try, right? Peach how will you get yourself out of this mess?

* * *

><p>Rose laid her head on Larry's shoulder.<p>

"Rose, I think it's time we helped out the Mario bros."

"How? Do you think they can handle themselves?" Rose lifted her head.

"Well, I also want to go back to Dad's place and teach him a lesson too!"

Larry stood up. "Wouldn't it be fun?"

Rose got up too. "Let's go to the Warp pipe that leads us to World 3. I think they should be there!"

Those two were off, to help Mario and Luigi.

"Dad! Look who I found!" Ludwig shouted.

"PEACH!" Bowser shouted, running towards him.

Ludwig unfroze her, and Bowser put her in the dungeon.

"HEY!" Peach shouted.

WELL THAT"S END, I GUESS WW HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HER ON CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Larry were off, to find the Mario Bros, and aid them on their journey.

"Larry! Look!" Rose pointed at two moving objects.

"Mario! Luigi!" Larry shouted, making those moving objects jump and spin around.

"Hey! Larry! Rose!" Mario waved, as they came closer.

"We deiced to aid you on your quest!" Rose replied.

"The more, the merrier."Luigi says, smiling.

"I want to stop my dad! I won't let him boss me around anylonger! I want to do this for me and Rose. So we can live in peace and happiness!" Larry added.

"Then let's a Go!" Mario, jumping in the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.

THE END!

"WAIT!" Mario said, stopping everthing.

"The problem is...we haven't saved Peach yet!"

"Oh yeahh..."Rose said with an emberresed mark on her head.

"Well then come on! Lemmy is next to battle, so let's do this!" Larry said, smiling.

The rest ran trying to follow him.

* * *

><p>Selena was thrown into one of Iggy's cells. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill that bastard."<p>

Iggy laughed at her. "You won't be able to get outta there!"

"Keep smirking." Selena chuckled. "Because Mario will come. and then your ass will be on the line!"

"HA! My ass!? Look at you, Princess!" He snorted.

"Just because I'm the prettiest damsel that you ever seen, doesn't mean I can't save my own ass." Selena teased.

"Hahahahahahaha! Your hilarious. You pretty!?"

"Shut up! I am Pretty." Selena turned her head. "Compared to you!" she scrunched up her nose.

"Hey, reptiles are pretty, you just can't see the beauty!" Iggy laughed.

"Your an ugly one then!" She laughed at her joke.

Iggy stuck his togue out.

Selena sighed. "You just don't see beauty now adays..." Then she had an idea.

Iggy ignorged her. "Humans...go figure!"

"Ow, My wrist hurt. You tied these too tight!"

"So what!?"

"Well, please for me? I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Selena said in an innocent voice.

"Fine..." Iggy snatched the Cell open, and untightened the ropes a little. When he did that, she sliped through the rope.

"Now Iggy. I'm sorry for the things I did and said." Selena said, with cute puppy eyes.

"I can't forgive you!" He replied, blushing.

"Are you sure?"She asked, making bigger puppy eyes.

He turned his head. "I'm sure. I won't!"

"Come on, Iggy. Couldn't you forgive me with ice cream on top of that shake?"

"No!" He replied, with a tin of red in his cheeks.

"Alright, then. I won't force you. I'll just be on my way." She started walking away, when Iggy grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer.

"Sorry about the mean things I said."

"I forgive you!" She replied. _Ya know, I do feel sorry for what I did. I should have never insaulted him in the first place._

Iggy held her chin to a fixed postion.

Selena giggled. "Iggy..."

His lips touched hers, and he pulled her closer in.

Selena broke the kiss. "Iggy." She hugged him, then cried into his chest.

"Selena, what's wrong." Iggy asked.

"Sorry, Iggy...but...but I...I was so mean to you."

"I forgive you." He replied, putting his chin on her head.

* * *

><p>Bowser went over to Peach's cell. "Peach! Will you marry me?"<p>

"Yes, I will." Peach replied, falling to the floor. "I can't ignore your handsome face."

Bowser was happy, and let her out of the cell. "I've gotta go get my tux on."

Peach sighed, and waited for orders. _If I have to get wed him, then I will start by making me way outta here! _She headed for the entrace door.

* * *

><p>"So The Mario bros has made it here?" Lemmy asked, rolling on his ball.<p>

"Us too!" Rose said, entering with Larry.

"Larry? a good guy?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm on my way to see dad." He replied.

"Dad says I can't let the Marios though!" He said, trying to flaten them.

"Ah!" Rose screamed. "Your Crazy!"

"Lemmy isn't crazy! You are!" he laughed, hitting his own brother.

"Larry!" Rose screamed, running over to him.

She came to his aid. "Larry! Larry!"

He was unconcous,so Rose got to her feet and carried Larry, jumping over Lemmy.

"Mario!" Luigi said.

"Yes." Mario replied.

They Both jumped on Lemmy's head, and followed Rose down the Pipe.

"I can't let them get away!" He jumped down the pipe.

"Larry!" Rose said, trying to walk him up, as they ran.

Larry woke up slowly"Wha?"

He groggily glances over his shoulders. "Rose?"

"Larry, I'm glad your alright, but your hands are on my breast."

Larry blushed, and moved them to her shoulders.

"Come you two! Hurry up!" Mario called infront of them.

Rose let Larry down, and they ran off.

"HEY! I CAN'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Lemmy shouted 3 yards away.

"OH CRAP!" Luigi shouted, as Mario looked back.

"We'll have to find fire power!"He said, jumping on a block.

Luigi did the same. Rose and Larry almost got hurt with Lemmy's Ball.

"Mario! Dad, hurry up!" Rose replied.

"Yeah, we're about to be smashed Koopa and girl here! WAH!" He and Rose fell because of the HUGE crash.

"NOW TO KILL MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRL!" Lemmy said, about to crush them, when he was hit by fire.

It was Fire Power Mario! And his side kick, Fire Power weegee! (That's Luigi! What ever!)

He rolled back a bit on his ball, as they shot fireballs at him.

Lemmy fled in fear, as he was burning. "OW OW OW OW!"

Rose got up and helped Larry up too. "My dress is torn, but I don't care."

"I can buy you a new one after all of this is over." Larry promised.

"Come on you two! this is no time for playing around, Let's get going." Mario said, jumping from the Block.

They followed on, and made in to most coldest world yet, the Ice world.

"Where Wendy O spazz lives.." Larry teased.

"Well we've got no time to waste on these leves, so we take a short cut onto her castle."Mario said.

"But that's what I said early, Mario!" Luigi said.

"No you did not." Mario laughed. " Stop trying to take all of the credit for my idea!"

Luigi sighed, and continued on.

Rose hugged Larry. "I Love you!"

"I love you too." Larry replied, as they walked on.

* * *

><p>"Finally! At Wendy's Castle!" Mario said, at the entrance.<p>

"Let's a go!" Luigi said, walking in.

"HEY A! DON'T GO A STEAL MY A LINES!" Mario shouted.

Rose and Larry laughed at Mario and Luigi, as they went in last.

They had to go through fireballs, and moving stautes, and lava, and even other crazy shit that was in the castle.

"WHOLLY SHIT!" Mario shouted almost getting crushed by a spike.

"Mario, We're finally here! At Wendy's room." Luigi says, opening it.

"Well my sis, let's see what you have!" Larry sighed.

When they all entered the Dark room, they heard the most sqeakiest voice ever.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelcome to my room!"

"Show yourself, sister! whoa!" Larry slipped on the floor.

"Yeah! This place is too slippery!" Rose said, trying to stand straight.

The Lights turned on, and She actually had ICE stakes on!

"Larry! So I knew one of us Koopalings would betray King daddy!" Wendy said.

"Shut up, Wendy O spazz!" Larry said, trying to keep his balance, but falling over again.

"I am NOT A SPAZZ YOU FOOL!" She replied hitting him.

"He couldn't even stand up, your jerk!" Rose said.

"And who are you? The Princess of priss land?" Wendy asked, smirking.

"Your the one who's ugly!" Rose stuck he Tougue out.

"How dare you insault me!" Wendt growled and shot at her.

"Dad!" Rose yelped for his help.

Luigi had found a Pengiun suit as they skipped through the levels.

"Take this!" He threw some ice at Wendy.

"Hey! That's freezing!" she shouted.

Luigi smirked and continued to throw them at her.

"OKAY! OKAY!FINE! GO THROUGH!" Wendy finaaly shouted, as she ran.

"Daddy!" Rose said, tackle hugging Luigi.

"Your safe now." Luigi said, hugging her.

Mario pulled Luigi away from her. "Come on! We need to continue our journey!"

"Uncle Mario..." whispered Rose, as Larry touched her shoulder.

She should up, and watched as her dad and Uncle started bickering.

"Rose, will you be okay?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, I will..." Rose muttered, and sighed.

Larry gentally took Rose to his arms, and kissed her.

"Larry, My Uncle and Father are bickering right now...I don't think being romantic will make it any better." Rose replied.

Larry let go of her, and watch her stop their fighting.

"Uncle! Dad! this has to Stop!"

So sorry this is the end of chapter 4! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**MARIO DISCLAIMER!**

**MARIO:WHAT THE HELL...*SIGH* THIS PERSON(YAKKO42) DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARATERS EXCEPT PRINCESSES SELENA AND ROSE! OKAY DUDE!?**

**ME: THANKS MARIO**

"Mario! Dad! This has to stop!" Rose said, getting in the way of Mario and Luigi.

"Well he startes half the crap that we fight about." Luigi growled.

"That's the problem! Uncle! You start half the fights that you and dad get into!" Rose turned to Mario.

"Well, Luigi...That reason is because..." Mario said, sighing. "Is because I'm jelous that you have a daughter. I have no one to take care of, of my own."

Luigi hugged him. "I'm sure you'll have a child of your own oneday."

"I'm a Sorry, Luigi." Mario said.

"It's okay, Let's continue this adventure, and not try to argue." Luigi said, hugging his daughter.

"Okay!" Mario added, join in the group hug.

"We are missing someone." Rose said, smiling.

The three turned to Larry, and shouted: "Larry, get over here."

He jumped as they shouted for him. He then smiled and ran into the hug.

"Now," Rose said as they released they're hug. "Onward to world 4 which is..."

"Iggy's world!" Larry piped up.

They four went down the pipe.

Bowser laughed, and tied his bow on this neck, when Wendy busted in.

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDY! THE MARIO BROS WERE SOOOOO MEAN TO ME! THEY BURNED ME WITH ICE! I WANT YOU TO KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"Wendy sweetie, I have an important Wedding with the princess. I will have Iggy kill Mario, kay?" Bowser replied, snapping to Kamek, who put make up on his face.

Wendy pouted and left. _Dad's so into this wedding that he's forgotten about Mario and Luigi! I could spit in his soup!_

Peach ran into her, and passed her before she saw her. "Who was that?" Wendy thought.

Peach made it to the weapon room, and hopped into the Bowsermoblie. "Oh yeah! Now we're gunna go somewhere!" She put the key in, and started driving.

Bowser was coming out of his room, when he heard a noise, and turned left.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" He dove into the room, as the car passed by. He ran out. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" he shouted.

"Um...P-peach sir!" Kamek muttered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ECSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!?" He shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Um...You did sir, you let her go run free..." Kamek muttered again.

Bowser hit him on the head. "You fool! Go GET HER!"

Kamek sighed and went after her.

Peach was still fly'in through the castle, running over whatever crap was in her way.

"I'm such an awsome driver!" She laughed, crashing throught the wall. "oops."

Kamek was on her tail, trying to hit her or at least the car with magic. _I suck at aiming this shitting ass magic!_

He finally hit the car, and she fell out of the car. Peach turned around and saw Kamek trying to aim at her.

"Kamek, go back to where you came from!"

"I can't! Bowser want you back in his castle right away, Princess!" He shot another magic beam at her. Peach dodged it, and hit a block. A Fire Flower came up, and she touched it.

"Oh Shit! I'm gett'in too old for this shit!" Kamek said, flying away.

Peach smiled. "No one messes with the Fire Power!"

Selena was sleeping on the floor, her head on Iggy's chest. Iggy rubbed her head with his hand, until his wand rang, and he picked it up. (Yes they act like phones. after all, Kamek made them ^-^) He looked at the messages that was left:

Iggy! You need to stop the Mario Bros, before it's too late! If you cannot do this task, then come back to the castle so we can surpise the Mario Bros at world 8.

- Bowser.

Iggy sighed and ignored the message. He didn't really care what Bowser said anymore. Bowser doesn't know

what Love it and if he knew what is was, then he wouldn't try to kill the Mario bros right? Of course I am right!

Selena began to wake up, and stretched. "Oh, did I fall alseep?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mind." Iggy replied, smiling.

She lifted her head, and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed, and looked at the ceiling. _I know I have to fight! I'll have to! Mario wouldn't believe me! I'll do it! I'll fight!_

"IGGY!" Mario shouted coming into the room.

Iggy stood up, and blasted him out of the room, Luigi,Rose, and Larry ducked as Mario flew passed him.

"Take that Mario!" he laughed. Selena hid, so her Dad and sis didn't see her.

Luigi jumped on his head, and moved behind him.

Rose, and Larry bounced on his head, and made a run for it.

Iggy growled and shot at them. Rose tried to jump over it, but was burned in the leg. She tried to ignore it, but Larry noticed it.

"Your burned, are you!?" Larry asked.

"It's fine, not to worry." She replied, and almost fell, but He caught her.

Iggy aimed for them again, but this time, Luigi was hit.

Larry set Rose down gently, and picked up his wand. "Iggy!"

"Larry!"

They stood ten to twenty feet away from each other.

Larry picked up his wand, and Iggy did the same. It's time for a brother battle!

"I can't let you hurt my friends any longer!" Larry growled.

"Your friends!? I though they were YOUR enemy, as they are mine!" Iggy said.

"They were, until I met Rose. She's my girl now." Larry replied.

"Then come on, if your going to be my enemy, then fine! I'm not afraid to shoot at my own brother!" Iggy said, blasting at him. Larry did the same, and the two fireballs exploded.

Iggy smirked, as saw Larry up on feet. _Perfect, he doesn't know my secret!_

"Is that all you've got!?" Larry asked.

"Nope, the fun as JUST began!" Iggy laughed, shooting a HUGE fire ball.

Larry turned to see Rose and Luigi standing behind him. _I can't dodge it!_

He used his wand to block it, but it was not use! He was using up his own strength! Oh no! what was going to happen!? Well Find out in Chapter 6!

WAIT! WE CANNOT END THE STORY YET!

Selena got in the way, and risked her life to save her family.

"Selena!" Iggy said, shocked.

"Iggy! I love you, but I won't let my family's life end..."Selena said, smiling at him, then she turned to Larry. "Get them outta here...good...luck on defeat Bowser and saving Peach."

Larry nodded and Grabbed up Luigi and Rose. He gently pushed them down the Pipe, then ran to get Mario.

Iggy ran over to Selena,(Who was now on th ground.) and held her closely.

"I'm so sorry, Selena...I didn't want to hurt you..." He said crying.

Selena touched her face, weakly. "It's Okay, I still Love you. Don't cry because of my death. I'm okay."

Iggy touched her hand. "I don't want you to leave me yet!"

"Good bye, Iggy..." Selena said,disappearing from him.

"Don't leave me, here alone..." He shouted. "Selena!"

Larry threw Mario down the pipe, and turned to his brother. "Iggy! I'm going to get Selena back, and defeat Dad. So don't cry anymore! It'll be okay..." He said, jumping into the pipe.

_Iggy! don't cry!_

"Huh?"

_I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. stay strong til I return. kay? I hope the best for you._

Iggy looked up, into the sky outside.

Rose sighed. _Selena...she's dead now... _Tears flowed down from her face.

Larry made it down the pipe. "What's wrong?"

"My sister is dead." she said. "But, I want to stop bowser." She dried her tears.

Mario and Luigi woke up. "What happened?" Luigi asked.

"Iggy knocked you both out...and Selena is dead..." Larry explained.

"Selena is dead!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah...Iggy killed her...on accident..."

"Well this death will not be forgotten! We will stop bowser for her death! It's his fault this happened, because Peach's birthday was today, and NOW LOOK! It's time we stop wasting our time, and finally kill that damned bastard!" Luigi said.

Larry Lifted Rose, and Mario and Luigi led the way.

"Will you be alright on my back, Rose?"

"Yeah, Your spikes aren't comfy, but that's okay." Rose said.

Wendy contacted Morton.

"Can you belive this!? Larry is ACTUALLY WORKING WITH THE MARIOS!" Weny shouted.

"I know! He's betraying the koopa pact!" Morton replied.

"King Dad should punish him, for good! He should NEVER betray the pact because of SOME girl!" Wendy sighed, and fixed her bow.

"Well how beautiful is this girl!?" Morton asked.

"Oh SHE'S THE UGLIEST LITTLE HUMAN I EVEN SEEN!" She laughed/shouted.

"Are you sure? Because I know you, and you think things are always ugly..."

"I AM VERY SURE!" Wendy placed her bow on her head.

Morton sighed. "I'll contact the others about that..."

He looked through his contacts and found Roy.

"WHAT!?" Roy shouted, fixing his wounds.

"What happened to you!?"

"The Mario Bros! that's what! I got my ass handed by them!"

"I see...what'd they do?"

"THEY USED TANOOKIE POWER TO SRATCH ME UP, AND THEN THEY BURNED ME!"

"Ouch..." Morton replied, looking at the cuts.

"I need a break! I hurt ALL over..." Roy groaned and hung up.

"Nevermind...heh heh..." Morton chucked to himself.

"Oh getting a call from Bowser J! (Bower Jr.) He anwsers it. Hello?"

"Have you seen Peach around lately!?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her sinc we took her to Bowser's."

"Well she's escaped, and now we need to find her."

"Don't worry, Bowser j, we're going to find her!"Morton said, hanging up.

He sighed and sat on the chair, in the castle. "Sheesh, I'm bored. When are those Idiotic Mario Bros coming!?"

"Morton! Hey!" A voice called to him, from his wand.

Morton picked it up. "What is it, Ludwig!?"

"I wanted to tell you the King dad wants us at the Castle now!"

"Why?"

"I dunno, he said something about an ambush." Ludwig muttered. "Now hurry!"

"Okay! Okay!" Morton said, hanging up and running into the pipe.

Rose glanced over Larry's shoulder. _Selena..._

"Something wrong, Rose?" Larry asked.

"I'm fine..." Rose said. "Just looking at the view."

As they were walking, there was a quicksand pit, that barely opened. Larry jumped, but fell in anyways. Larry threw Rose to safety as he struggled through the sand. Rose helped him up, before he got eaten by the pit.

He was about to carry her again, but Rose stopped him.

"I can walk."

He nodded, and they continued.

"Hey Mario, do you think that Selena is okay? Rose seems to be worried..." Luigi asked, jumping on a block.

"I dunno, Luigi. All we can do is hope for the best."

That's it, the end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will actually have Selena's POV. So Chapter 7 will have everyone eles POV Kay!?


	6. Chapter 6(SORRY IF SHORT)

**LUIGI! DISCLAIMER!**

**LUIGI: YAKKO42 DOESN'T OWN ANY CHARATERS EXCEPT ROSE AND PRINCESS SELENA! **

**THANKS WEEGEE!**

**LUIGI: IT'S LU WEEGEE!**

**WUT EEEEEEEEVEERRRRR!**

Selena opened her eyes. "Where am I!?"

"Your in the Star Galaxy Heaven..." A quiet, calm voice said.

Selena turned around, and saw a tall thin,young lady standing behind her. She had a long teal blue dress on, and had yellowish hair.

"I'm Rosalina." She said, smiling.

"I'm-" Selena was cut off.

"Yes, Selena. I knew you were coming."

"But how!?" Selena titled her head.

"Follow me, I'll tell you the whole story." She walked into a hall, with Selena following.

"You see, Rose is not your sister."

"What!" Selena said shocked, and hurt. "B-but we...we do everything together. Mom and Dad said she was!"

"They don't know this either. I gave them this child." Rosalina smiled.

"I love her like a sister.." Selena said, crying.

"Yes, I know this is heartbreaking, but you need to listen to me. Your destiny was to protect Rose. You did it, and that's all that matter. You fulfilled your destiny as Princess." Rosaline said, as Selena looked through the hall.

"But, now that I'm dead, there's nothing I can do!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Because Mario and Luigi will take care of her." Rosaline turned to face her. "Rose is my child, and I left her down on earth for a reason."

"What's that?" Selena asked, listening.

"She is earth's guardian. I couldn't leave her up here because at the time there was war between Bowser's father's Darkness world Kingdom and the Star Galaxy kingdom. I sent her down to earth with Luigi and Daisy because I knew she'd be safe."

"But, Ms. Roaslina...I don't understand. What will happen now!?"

Rosalina closed her eyes. "Now the battle that was long ago has started back up. Bowser is going to send out troops toward the Mushroom Kingdom! He's going to attack them without warning."

"What's going to happen to Mario, My dad, My sister!" Selena asked, worried.

"They will fight until they can't fight anylonger. They're going to battle until they win." She opened her eyes, and patted Selena on the head.

"So, where can I see what's going on?"

"Up there!" She pointed to the ceiling.

"Mario! Dad! Rose, and Larry!" Selena shouted in happiness. She looked back down to the ground. "What happens if Rose dies in this fight!?"

"...I dunno..."

"WHAT!? WILL LIKE THE EARTH EXPLODE OR SOMETHING!?" Selena shouted.

"I dunno...I'm sorry..." Rosalina sighed.

"It's okay...sorry..." Selena sighed. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do? I can't speak to her...and tell this?"

"...No..." Rosalina said.

Selena sighed. _I don't want anyone else to die!_

**OK THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 6 SORRY IF IT WASN'T THAT LONG, i WILL MAKE CHAPTER 7 LONGER.**


	7. Chapter 7

PEACH CLAIMER PLZ!

PEACH:YAKKO42(AKA: SAILORVENUSFAN) DOES NOT OWN MARIO OR ANYONE ELSE BUT PRINCESSES SELENA AND ROSE ARE HERS. DO NOT USE WITHOUR PERMISSION. THANK YOU ^ ^ WE ALL ARE GREATFUL ^ ^

THANKS PEACH! NOW THE STORY!

The four continued their journey. Rose looked into the sky, and saw a figure of her sister. "Selena..."She muttered, looking back down.

Mario pulled Rose down into a pipe.

"Mario!"

"Bowser is sending his troops to the mushroom kingdom. there is no mistake of that."

"Oh no! we need to fight him off as soon as we can, or it's curtains for us!" Luigi sighed.

"Let's go then!" Larry growled loudly.

A goomba trooper stopped and looked around.

"What is it, Gumba!" a Goomba trooper asked him.

"huh? I though I heard a low growl..." Gumba replied.

"Come on! We've gotta surround Peach's castle, so that way we can make her give up her kingdom, and so she can be forced to marry Bowser."

"Right, Gooba!" He scurried on.

Mario sighed, and after the troops were gone, they got up and continued.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MARIOS!" A voice howled from the Castle.

"We got no time for this!" Rose said.

"So what!? You'll have to get passed me!" the voiced replied, coming out of the bushes.

"Morton Koopa jr!" Mario said, taking stance.

"Chaw hahahahaha! Let's Dance then, Mario! Green man!"

"It's Luigi!" Luigi shouted, jumping on his head.

Morton snatched him up and threw him towards Mario, and they crashed into the castle.

Rose swung her cape at his feet, making him fall.

"Capes are dandy." She smiled.

Larry stood back and watched, as the three of them tried to beat Morton.

"MORTON! MORTON!" his wand rang.

"WHAT IS IT KING DAD!?" he shouted in reply, as he almost got hit by fire.

"That's enough, you don't have to stall them anylonger! We've found Peach! Retreat!"

"So long, Suckers!" Morton said, clawing Mario and Rose, then ran off into the Forest.

"Peach!" Rose said, getting up, and dusting herself off.

Larry blushed, as he came over to Rose.

"Oh no! My Dress in torn even more." She laughed.

"Let's go! We don't have time to waste! Whatever Bowser is planning, this can't be good!" Mario replied, sprinting towards Bowser's castle.

Luigi went after him, trying to catch up. "Come on guys!"

Rose and Larry exchanged glances. "Are you sure you can run with us?" Rose asked.

"Yes I can, I may have terrible Stanima(or however the fuck you spell it), but I'll be okay!" Larry replied.

They ran as well tryng to catch up.

Peach sighed, and put on her wedding dress. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't let my kingdom go this quickly! I don't want to."

Wendy Knocked at the door. "It's time, mom!"

"I know, Wendy. I am coming." She replied, smiling her weakest smile.

She came out, with all of the Koopalings surrounding her.

"Wow! Mom! You look Pretty!" Lemmy said, jumping into her arms.

"Thank you...um..." Peach said, losing thought. _His name is...um...Iggy...right?" _"Iggy..?."

"I'm Lemmy."

"Oh..."

"Wedding time! Yay!" Lemmy shouted, as the other Koopalings cheered.

Bowser came out. "Are you ready, my queen?" He asked, as he took her hand.

Toadsworth was having a panick attack, and assembled the WHOLE mushroom army to attack. the Koopa troops in the distance!"

Mario and Luigi finally made it, with Larry and Rose behind them.

"Let's go! Bowser's just inside!" Mario ran in with the other 3.

"KING DAD!" Larry shouted breathless as he saw Bowser about to kiss Peach.

Peach pulled away from him and smiled. "Mario! Luigi!"

"Chaw hahahahaha! Mario! I'm not letting you ruin my wedding with Peach! Get em, Kids!"

"Mario! Luigi! Larry and I will handle em, You go save Peach!" Rose said, traseforming into invinsable Rose.

Mario and Luigi nodded, and ran over to Bowser as the five kids were knocked down.

"Get em, my koopa troops!" Bowser commanded, as Koopas, Goombas, ParaKoopas, ParaGoomba, Hammer,Fire, Ice even boomerang, Bros came at them.

"Stand aside NOW!" A shadow figure killed all of em in one hit.

"Iggy!" Mario was shocked to see Iggy helping them.

He turned to Mario. "I'm Sorry that I killed Selena, so to make up for it, I'm going to help you defeat my dad."

Rose and Larry caught up.

"Chawhahahahaha! Now!" Thwops came from the ceiling and smashed all of them.

"NO!" Peach shouted as she cried.

"CHAWHAHAHAHAHA! I did it!" Bowser said.

"Mario!, Dad!" Rose said.

"S-sorry, Rose..." Mario coughed.

"It's okay, we're going to be fine!" Mario said, helping luigi up.

"Iggy!" Larry called, as he pushed Rose out of his shell.

"Yeah!? I'm Fine." He replied, sqeezing from the tight spaces.

"Let's go! The three of us have to finish this! Dad will not be victorious." Iggy replied standing up.

Larry helped Rose up. Mario and Luigi stood up weakly.

"We're going to fight til the very end!" Mario smiled. "SO BRING IT ON!"

Bowser laughed, as he pulled a lever, that sent out Bombs, and Goombas, and other enemies.

Mario and Luigi fired back at them all, fighting their best.

Luigi was hit, but Mario hit them back, defending his brother.

Iggy, Larry, and Rose continued on. "we Will NOT GIVE UP!" Rose shouted.

Bowser laughed as the Koopalings rose up and attack the five.

Mario was slashed, and cut by Roy,Wendy, and Morton.

"Mario!" Rose said, getting hit in the face by a hammer.

He smiled, and stood up very weak. "You Koopalings are funny," He hit Roy, but had no effect on him.

Roy smirked as he caught the plumber's wrist. "Looks like we win, Plumber!" he punched him in the gut, making Mario grunt before falling to the ground.

"I can't...G-go down l-like this!" Mario said, trying to get up. Roy stepped on his back.

"Looks like this plumber is down for the count!"

Rose grabbed Roy and threw him over her shoulders. "No one messes with MY uncle!"

Luigi hits Wendy, then Morton. "Take a that! Stupid koopas!"

Mario coughed up blood, before speaking. "I'm...sorry Rose...Luigi...and Larry...*Hack Hack weeze* I'm not...g-going...to make it...out..."

"Mario! Don't go into the light!" Luigi said, kneeling to his brother.

Rose shed tears. "You can't go, uncle! You can't!"

"*weeze, cough* You have to go on...with..out...me! But I'll always...Love you..." Mario closed his eyes, as those were his last words.

Rose was angry at herself, but also a Bowser. She began kicking, punching, slapping, slamming, and even elbowing the other three Koopalings.

"You'll pay!" She screamed, using her al of her strength to beat the shit outta them.

Larry, Iggy and Luigi watched in amazement.

"woooow!" Iggy said, smiling.

"Where'd she get this from?!" Larry asked.

"Her Mother.." Luigi replied, smiling.

Wendy, Morton and Roy were down, they were hurt very badly.

"Damn kid!" Roy growled.

"We shouldn't had judged her." Morton added.

"She's tough...for her age..."Wendy uttered.

Rose panted, as Bowser gasped. "MY MINIONS! MY CHILDREN!"

"Don't worry, King dad! Bowser jr and I have this! we'll fix that stupid girl!" A voice said.

"Ludwig!" Iggy said, as He, Luigi and Larry ran over to Rose.

"You've could of been apart of our family, Rose!" another voice said.

"Shut up! Like I'd join a pack of Koopas! No way!" she said, regaining her breath. "If I have to fight for Peach, then I will!"

"Don't bet you luck yet, Lady! There's an army right now fighting off the Mushroom kingdom! Once they've gotten rid of all threats, then we'll have both kingdoms under our control!"

"No!" Peach gasped, as Bowser held her wirsts tightly.

Bowser laughed. "Get them Ludwig! Junior! The wife and I have to take care of business now!" He dragged Peach into another room.

Iggy and Larry got in the way of Rose. "You and Luigi go Save The Princess! As for us, we'll kick Ludwig and Junior's asses!" Iggy said, pulling out his magic wand.

"Larry!" Rose hugged him. "Don't die."

Larry chuckled. "I won't try to." He kissed her,then they ran off.

"Okay! Ludwig, Junior! Come on out!" Iggy smiled.

Rose and Luigi ran after Peach and Bowser. Bowser roared, making The floor break apart.

"This thing will only hold one of us."Luigi huffed, collasping.

"Dad!"

"It's okay, just go! I'll be fine here. Besides, I'm a Plumber remember!"

She nodded, and ran across as the floor broke off after she ran on it. "Dad! I will save Peach, and bring her back! I will!"

Luigi nodded, and closed his eyes. She ran up the stairs, chasing Bowser.

_Bowser! You will pay for everthing that's happened! Selena... _

_Flashback:_

_good...luck..._

_Mario's death..._

_I'll always love you!_

Rose was flared up. "I won't let you get in the way of my family!" She continued up the pathway.

Ludwig laughed. "See you can't beat an EVIL EVIL genius!"

"Your a genius!? and I thought you hated BJ ever since he stole second in command!" smirked Iggy.

"Yeah! You said you'd throw him in a toilet and flush him down it!" Larry replied with a big kitty smile, as Ludwig make motions.

"HE SAID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" BJ shouted, his eye wtiching.

"Um...Heh heh...I was just kidding about that stuff!"

BJ started to beat up Ludwig, and Pretty soon it was a fighting cloud and those two make a huge one.

Larry and Iggy ran after the others, hoping the they make progress.

When they got to the stairs, they found Luigi.

"LUIGI!" Larry gasped.

"Don't worry,I'm fine. Just get to Bowser!"

"But the stairs are broken!" Iggy replied.

"I found a secret way there!" Luigi said, pushing a button.

"You comin?" Larry asked,exteneding his hand.

"No, I'll just slow you down.I'll wait outside..."

Larry and Iggy nodded and they went up.

Meanwhile Rose finally made it to the top, and found the princess in a cage.

"Peach!"

"Rose! Get away from here!" Peach said, as rose unclocked the cage.

"Come on! We need to move now! Before Bowser comes." She held the princess's arm and ran for the door.

"DO NOT TAKE WHAT IS MINE!" a voice shouted as the door disappered.

"Bowser! I won't let you get away with Mario's and Selena's death!"

"Gahahahahahahaha! I think I already have!" Bowser said, appering infront of her.

"How in the hell do you keep getting big!?" Rose muttered, as Bowser grabbed Peach.

"Rose! Get out of here! I'll be fine! Promise!" Peach said, lying to her.

"Never! Not after all of the trouble he made us go through!" Rose growled at her. "He killed Mario! I WILL NOT LET ME GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She shouted, as Bowser laughed at her.

"What could you do!? Your just a kid!"

Rose gasped, then stood there for a brief second. A kid...was she just a kid? A Kid with who was powerless, She couldn't even hurt a fly! OH but wait...is she powerful? She might be!

_Let it go, Rose!_

"What do you mean!?" Rose asked, quietly.

_Your anger! Let it go!_

_Come on, Sis! Your the kingdom's only Hope left!_

"Selena..."Rose replied, thinking of what had happened.

"Let it go! release all of my anger!" Rose gritted her teeth, as she sang those words.

Bowser scooped her up, and laughed. "Now to get rid of you! FOREVER!"

Iggy and Larry reached the top and watched as Bowser was about to throw Princess Rose from the Castle tower!

"Stop!" Iggy shouted at his father.

He ignored him, and throw Rose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Larry cried, as his lover was falling from the Castle.

Iggy held his brother back, from killing himself.

"No, Larry! It would be pointless I'll killing yourself."

Larry's head was hung down. "How could you do such a thing to her, Dad..."

Bowser brought Peach closer to him, and he smiled at her.

"Peach, My darling. Let's have our wedding kiss now. "

Peach blushed, looking down.

"King Dad!" Larry snapped, and stood up.

Bowser narrowed his eyes, and turned his head towards him.

"I will not let you get away with the death of Rose."

"Chaw hahahahahaha! You think you can defeat me!?" Bowser coughed.

"I bet so!"

"You can't even breath fire!"

"Yes I can!" Larry shot a fire ball at him, but Bowser put it out.

"See! Your fire is nothing compared to mine!" Bowser gripped Peach in her hand, and did a "Flamethrower". pointed at Larry.

Larry gulped and was ready for his life to end. "This is it, I will be in heaven with you now, Rose." He muttered.

"NO! I cannot let you die!" cried Iggy, getting in front of him.

"Iggy! What are you doing!?" Larry growled, as he looked as his Brother.

Iggy looked at him. "I'm hereto protect you, and I'll die for it too. This means I'll be able to be happy again! ^ ^ " Iggy turned back around, and pulled out his wand.

Larry was speechless to say anything. Iggy shot a blast of magic from his wand, blocking out the Blast.

"Iggy! If you keep this up, you'll run you wand out of Magic!" Larry had tears coming from his face.

"It's Okay...I know that you'll be safe and sound..*Grunts* Larry, we'll...be bros forever!" he smiled.

Bowser maxed his power, and Iggy couldn't continue on. "Sorry about...that...La...Larry...Larry...thanks..." Iggy collasped, letting the flames take over his body. larry saw the glance that Iggy gave him. _He smiled at me..._

Iggy's Body was turned into ashes, as Larry watched in horror.

"See, Larry! This is your punishment! Death! Be prepare to die!" a voice said.

"Ludwig!" Larry turned, as he was limping up the stairs.

"L-luigi!"

"Give up now! Or your pal here will be brought to death's doors!" Ludwig chucked.

"Ludwig! Don't do this now!" Larry pleaded. "I thought we were bros."

"We were! But after you betrayed the Koopa pact, we're not!" he smirked.

Larry sighed. "Okay, I give up. Don't hurt him, please!"

Ludwig smirked. "Good choice!" He slit Luigi's thoart. "NO! I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!" Shouted Larry, hitting his brother.

"We did! andI Broke it. Just as your broke the Koopa pact!" Ludiwig smirked.

Larry was about to hit him again, when Bowser picked him up. "You young boy are in be trouble! You betrayed the Koopa pact, so as punishment, You shall clean everything in this castle from top to bottom. He slashed his son's eye.

"AAGH!" Larry screamed in aggony. "I am no longer "Your son!" I am Prince Larrry! I don't belong to your family! I Belong with Princess Rose, Yet you killed her and her father."

Bowser was going to slash him again, when somthing from out of the blue came and swooped up Larry.

Larry was set down. "huh?"

The Shadow flew back up. "Bowser! Even though you thought ya kiiled me, ya really didn't! remember! I am The Princess Gaurdian of this earth! I am Purinsesugādian shōjo puriti senshi rōzu!(Traslated as: Princess Guardian Girl Pretty Senshi Rose) I will not Let you kill any more of my friends. Bower growled, and slashed at her wings.

Rose moved, and got Peach away from Bowser.

Bowser was pissed, and with an angry attempt, burned down the castle,killing Larry and Peach.

Rose was hurt, but did not show it.

"It's Time that this war as ending!"

_Most of the Toads have died in a war that either side would win! All of my friends and family who have traveled with me has died. and for all of those deaths, I cannot forgive you! I shall punish you in the name of the Mushroom kingdom! I am Princess Rose, and I will defeat you, Bowser!_

Bowser shot fire balls at her, and missed her.

"Sprits of Heaven, give me your strength! I will defeat this final threat to the human kind!" With those words she pulled out a sword from the heavens, and impaled it into Bowser's chest.

"AAHGUR! I was...beaten by the girl!" Bowser said, as he coughed up blood.

"Now your lying at Death's door!" Rose said, dropping the sword, as Bowser fell to the ground.

"I just wish that all of my children would care me in thier spirit...*Cough* and that someone would revenge my death..." Bowser weezed, as glanced up at Rose. "I will return with my children."

Rose ignored him, and looked around. everything was destory, and the fight seized.

"The Mushroom Kingdom has won, but..." She said as she looked into the clouds as the Ligh shinned upon her. "It's Lonely here. I wish that this never happened. I hate this feeling of loniliness."

A tall women came down from the brightlight and appered infront of her.

"Your-"

"Yes, Rosaline. I am here to grant you your wish."

"But Rosalina, that's not what I really want..."Rose confessed.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I just..." She looked down."I just want to see my friends and family again."

"Ah, as you wish." She waved her wand twice, and all around her were her friends and family too.

"Rose!" everyone cheered, as they lifted her into the air.

_I'm glad that I'm not alone... _She smiled as she thought.

After everyone was done cheering and lifting, Rose found Larry.

"Larry?" She asked him.

He spun around, and hugged her. "Origatho, my Princess."

"Your welcome, my prince." she replied as he kissed him in the lips.

"Larry! Rose!" a voice called, making them break thier kiss.

They both saw Iggy and Selena running towards them.

"Thank you so much, My brother." Iggy said, as he touched Larry's shoulder.

"And Thank you, Rose. Now I know that I am not your sister, you can life in happiness, but to me, you'll always be my sister."

Rose smiled, and hugged her. "even though we aren't sisters, I know that you'll be safe with Iggy."

They smiled, and cried. Thier Boyfriends comforting them.

Rose turned to Iggy. " Take care of Selena for me."

"And take care of Rose for me, Larry." She winked at him.

"Kay, we will." The brothers said in unison.

Iggy and Selena waved good bye, as they headed back to thier Castle.

Mario and Luigi were talking to the Princess, and as usual, The brothers would argue.

Rose walked over to the three. "Dad, Uncel Mario, and Princess Peach."

"Rose!" Mario and Luigi said.

"And Larry." the princess added.

"I am going to live my life with Larry."

Luigi nodded. "Okay. I want you to live a happy life. I won't stop you."

She hugged her father. "I'll always love you."

"I will always love you, too."

They two waved off, and headed towards Larry's castle.

As soon as they got to the Castle...

Larry blushed.

"Larry? What's wrong?" Rose asked, as she came into the room. "Your usual happy.

"I am. but..." he replied, his cheeks a tint of red.

"But what?" She chuckled as he smiled.

"It's just that...If you want kids..."

"Are you saying you want sex?" Rose asked, blushing.

"Um...well...not right away...and I was thinking about you and-"

"It's Okay, She replied, climbing onto the bed. "I'll be fine. We can do whatever you want to do."

Larry blushed, and turned away. Rose was sadden by this. "What? am I going rather quickly into this?"

"Oh no, he said, turning around, as he glancing at her.

"Then what are you waiting for." She replied, lying on her back.

That's it, the end of the Story Story 2 will come soon thnks for readin'.


End file.
